Punk Rockin' Girl
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she goes to Horace Green and is best friends with one Freddie Jones. Will they both be able to hide it when a fantastic friendship turns into something a little bit more?


"Anastasia!" yelled Jacqueline Smith. "You'll be late for your first day at Horace Green if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm getting dressed!" yelled 11 year-old Anastasia. She rolled her eyes and finished buttoning up her shirt. Today was her first day at Horace Green, and she really did not want to go.

"A _prep_ school," grumbled the punk-rock lover. "Fantastic."

She quickly pulled her curly black hair into a messy bun and rubbed the last of the sleep from her dungeon gray eyes. She then pulled on her favorite shoes, her red-and-black Vans, and, stretching her legs, stumbled down the stairs. Right before she reached the table, she tripped. No surprises there, seeing as she was so clumsy. Every morning she tripped over that little piece of wood that protruded from the floor. You'd think she would've learned that it was there by now, but she and her parents (she was an only child) had just moved into the huge house a month ago.

"Ana, sweetie," said her mom, smiling her catwalk smile at her. Her mother was a model. "Do you want toast or a cinnamon roll to eat on the way?"

"Cinnamon roll, please," she said, and grabbed her black messenger bag from the chair next to her father. Her father was Jack "the Hulk" Smith, a pro wrestler. She had gotten her looks from him. Her mother, on the other hand, had dark, flowing brown hair and large blue eyes. She was wearing her bathrobe, the end of which was just above her knees, showing off her athletic legs, and her hair was up in a messy bun like Ana. The similarities stopped there. Her father looked up from behind his newspaper, shaggy black hair in his gray eyes. He smiled.

"How's my little girl?" he said in his rough, gravely voice.

"Fine, dad," she said as her mom handed her a steaming hot cinnamon roll.

"Off with you!" she said, shooing Ana out of the door. Ana sighed and, heaving her bag onto her shoulder, walked the 2 and a half blocks to Horace Green Prepatory School. When she got there and climbed the millions of steps to her classroom, she opened the door and found that the class was already there. She felt her stomach rumble and took a big bite of her cinnamon roll. She finished it off in three bites as she looked for a place to sit. Then a voice called from the back of the room, "Hey! New girl! There's a seat right here!"

She looked around, an eyebrow raised, and saw a boy with blond hair pointing to the seat next to him. She shrugged, walked over there, slung her bag over the back of her chair, and sat down.

"Hey. My name's Freddie Jones," said the blond boy. He looked at her with brown eyes.

"Anastasia Smith," she said, taking out her notebooks.

"Can I call you Ana?" asked Freddie, pointing to the top of one of them.

"Sure," she shrugged, and they fell into silence, Freddie studying the pins on her messenger bag.

"You like System of a Down?" he asked, pointing to one of the pins.

"They're awesome," she said, turning to look at him.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "All the chumps here don't even KNOW about System!"

"The criminals!" she gasped, and they burst into laughter. At that moment, the door opened and the principal came in. They straightened up immediately, as did the rest of the class.

"Boys and gir-" she stopped when she saw Ana. "Oh. We have a new student AND a substitute teacher! Ms. Smith, please come up her, and Mr. Schneebly please come in."

Ana groaned and walked up to the front of the room as a chubby man came walking in.

"Boys and girls, this is Anastasia Smith. Make her feel welcome."

Ana hurried back to her seat.

"And Mr. Schneebly, why don't you write your name on the board?"

"Of course," said the man, and started to write, "Mr. Shneeeb" then he stopped and said, "You know? Why don't y'all just call me Mr.S?"

"This is his first time teaching at Horace Green, so make him feel welcome," said the principal, and walked out. As soon as she closed the door, Mr.S said, "All right, who's got food?"

Ana and Freddie exchanged glances. This is going to be one weird teacher.

"You're not gonna get in trouble, I'M HUNGRY."

Then a large black girl raised her hand, and Mr.S hurried over to her desk and took out a turkey sandwich.

"Okay, I have a hangover. Does anyone know what that means?" he asked. Ana rolled her eyes.

"It means you're an alcoholic and you where drunk yesterday," she said, lounging back in her chair. Freddie laughed and gave her a high-five. Mr.S raised an eyebrow at her, and then his eyebrows did the wave.

"YOU try growing up with a pro wrestler as a father and not having parties whenever he wins a match," she drawled. Mr.S nodded. Then a girl up front raised her hand.

"Yeah?"

"Like the principal said, welcome to Horace Green," she said, and droned on and on about the school and such. Freddie groaned and whispered to Ana, "That's Summer, the world's biggest teachers pet. She'll do ANYTHING for an A+."

Ana nodded, then a distraction came in the form of Mr.S saying to go have fun and have recess. Ana and Freddie shrugged and Ana pulled out her iPod nano. She put in her earplugs and turned it on. Panic! At The Disco's "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" blared and she pulled out the latest book she was reading. _Bram Stoker's Dracula _was clear on the cover. And that's how she spent the day until Mr.S jumped up from his desk and raced out of the door. She shook her head, put Dracula and her iPod back, and walked out of the door.

"Hey Ana! Wait up!" yelled someone behind her. She turned around and saw Freddie racing towards her.

"Wanna head down to Muzic Shak? There's a sale on rock CDs," he asked.

"Yeah! Lemme call the 'rents," she said, and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey, mom?" she said. "Freddie…YES, he's a boy…okay, I'll be nice…oh mom! Ew! Bye," she said, and hung up.

"She said yeah?" Freddie said incredulously.

"When she heard you were a boy, she said I could stay out as late as I want," Ana said, and they walked to Muzik Shak, laughing.

A/N: Okay, this is my first "School of Rock" fic, so be nice!


End file.
